Cyber Hell
Cyber Hell is a series of flash games. Cyber Hell # R2-D2 - Smashed by Damian with a hammer. # C-3PO - Head blown off by Damian. # Clank - Smashed to pieces by Damian with a hammer. # Robocop - Blown up by Damian with a rocket launcher. # ED-209 - Blown up by Damian with a rocket launcher. # Terminator - Melted in lava. # Dalek - Blown up by Damian with a rocket launcher. # AWESOM-O - Decapitated by Damian with an axe. # Damian V2 - Shot to pieces by Damian. # Robojesus - Head blown off by Damian. # P-Bot - Disintegrated by Damian with laser eyes. # Megazord - Shot in the face by Damian, causing him to explode. Cyber Hell 2 # Marvin - Head punched off by Robojesus. # Bender - Blown up by Robojesus with a grenade. # Magneton - Destroyed by Robojesus with a cannon. # Wall-E and Eve - Crushed by Robojesus with platforms. # T-X - Blown up by Robojesus with a holy grenade. # RoboBeast - Blown up by Robojesus with multiple missiles. # Golden Robojesus - Blown up by Robojesus with a missile. # Optimus Prime - Blown up by Robojesus with a missile. # Robojesus - Self destructed (Bad Ending). # Damian - Died when Robojesus self destructed (Bad Ending); mutilated, nailed to a cross, and blown up by Robojesus with a holy grenade (Good Ending). Cyber Hell 3 Cyber Hell 4 The Hellevator Original # Michael Myers '- Shot in the groin by Damian and his knife falls onto his head. # '''Chucky '- Head blown off by Damian. # 'Pinhead '- Brain blown out by Damian. # 'Death '- Shot in the face by Damian. # 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown '- Legs blown off by Damian. # 'Leatherface '- Shot in the eye by Damian and crushed in a bear trap. # 'Freddy Krueger '- Sliced in half by Damian with a chainsaw. # Unknown Victim - Hung on a noose. # 'Damien Thorne '- Stabbed by Damian with a chainsaw and impaled on a rock. # Damian ''- Flew up to Heaven (Ending 1); Shot himself (Ending 2). Deleted # '''Hannibal Lecter '- Shot in the heart by Damian. # 'Billy the Doll '- Shot by Damian, breaking him to pieces. # 'Norman Bates '- Shot in the head by Damian. # 'Jason Voorhees '- Shot three times by Damian, later comes back as a robot. # 'The Blob '- Shot and disintegrated by Damian. # 'Carrie White '- Shot in the heart by Damian and knives and a chainsaw fall onto her. # Vance Norris - Impaled with a chainsaw. # 'Norris Things '- Blown up by Damian with grenades. # 'Jack Torrance '- Arms chopped off by Damian with a chainsaw and his axe hits him in the head. # 'Officer Matt Cordell/Maniac Cop '- Decapitated by Damian with a chainsaw. # 'Zombie '- Head blown off by Damian. # 'Tallman '- Shot in the stomach by Damian and a sphere falls onto his head and drains him. # '''Daniel Robitaille/Candyman - Head blown off by Damian, which lands on his hook. # Samara Morgan '- Face blown off by Damian. # '''Ghostface '- Fell onto his own knife, impaling his groin and rectum. # 'Jason Voorhees '- Limbs and head blown off by Damian. # 'Leprechaun '- Shot by Damian and exploded into a cloud of gore. Cyber Hell 5 Cyber Hell 6 # '''Demon Bot - Heart blown out by Damian, then later disintegrated. # 'Magnetorture '- Shot in the eye by Damian, then later disintegrated. # 'Black Eve '- Brain blown out by Damian. # 'Robocorpse '- Blown up when Damian shot his laser blaster. # 'Clankagram '- Head crushed by Damian. # 'D-X '- Shot in the head multiple times by Damian, then later disintegrated. # 'Devialek '- Ran through by Damian. # 'Death '- Head blown off by Damian. # 'Hell Bender '- Sliced in half with his own saw. # 'Demon Zombie Clown Robojesus v2.0 '- Disintegrated by Damian. # 'The Hellevator '- Destroyed by Damian. Category:Video games